21
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: lo que sucede cuando en el boleto del camión te sale un 21


K y kula se encontraban en un parque disfrutando de un picnic organizado por whip, máxima y foxy, todos se encontraban platicando amenamente a excepción de k que se encontraba recostado con las brazos detrás de su cabeza a la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento soplando suavemente en su cara, el día tranquilo a excepción de unas nubes negras que amenazaban con arruinar la paz y quietud del lugar, se levantó de su lugar sentándose en el pasto y por pura curiosidad comenzó a observar su entorno, su lado derecho whip, máxima y foxy reían felices de la vida disfrutando del picnic pero…¿y kula?, la busco con la mira y cuando la vio la ira y la furia se apoderaron de él, estaba hablando con un chico un poco más alto que ella, kula reía alegremente mientras el chico la miraba con ternura en los ojos, ese fue su detonante para ir e intervenir en esa conversación, se acercó a ellos y vio como kula le sonreía feliz

-Hola k-

-¿Quién es él?- dijo tratando de ocultar su furia

-Es un amigo de la preparatoria su nombre es misuki -

-Hola gusto en…-

No le dio tiempo para presentarse porque k ya estaba arrastrando a kula lejos de su vista, k camino arrastrando a kula detrás de él hasta posarse en un arbusto ocultándolos de los demás

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con ese tipo?- gritó histérico

-El simplemente paseaba por aquí y platicamos un poco-

-Más le vale, nadie se mete con lo que es mío-

Kula no comprendió el significado de esas palabras

-¿Qué quieres decir k?-

K la miró a los ojos

-Quiero decir que tú me perteneces- dijo en un tono tan dulce y conciliador que kula se sorprendió

Sin decir nada más k se acercó lentamente a ella y al beso en los labios, kula se quedó pasmada sin reaccionar al beso el principio, pero después lo asimilo y le correspondió a k con todo el amor que sentía por él, se separaron y k vio como las mejillas de kula estaban sonrojadas, le sonrió y la llevó consigo al árbol donde antes estaba, se recostaron y k se dedicó a descansar un rato más antes de irse, abrió los ojos despacio y se incorporó para ver donde estaban todos, para su sorpresa no había nadie, whip, máxima y foxy habían desaparecido con todo y el picnic, miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con que kula se había dormido a su lado, estaba acurrucada hacia donde él se encontraba con su pelo tapándole el rostro, en un acto impulsivo tomó un mechón de pelo que ocultaba el hermoso rostro de kula de su vista y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, kula no se despertó, k admiraba el bello rostro de kula dormida cuando de pronto a lo lejos se escuchó un trueno, miró en dirección al sonido y para cuando se dio cuanta tenía a kula fuertemente abrazada a él temblando de miedo

-Tango miedo- declaró kula

K vio como kula lo miraba a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que parecía una pequeña niña indefensa en contra del mundo, sus ojos escarlatas lo miraban con intensidad demostrándole que de verdad tenía miedo de los truenos

-Levántate-

K se apiado de esos hermosos ojos escarlatas que lo miraban con miedo, se escuchó otro trueno un poco más cerca y kula volvió a abrazar a k con más fuerzas, sorprendido k sintió como kula temblaba en el abrazo

-K… prométeme que me protegerás de los truenos-

K sonrió de buena gana, claro que la iba a proteger, la iba a proteger de un simple trueno e incluso de todo el mundo, se agachó hasta tocar la oreja de kula con sus labios y susurro

-Lo prometo-

Kula se desprendió de él y le sonrió sinceramente, k tomó la mano de kula y la llevó hasta una parada de camiones, su casa no estaba muy lejos pero llegarían más rápido en camión, la lluvia los sorprendió y k vio como kula estaba mojándose, sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó su chamarra de cuero y se la colocó en la cabeza, kula lo miró sin entender

-Pero tú te mojarás-

K simplemente le sonrió, kula le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo de la cintura, el camión llegó pronto, k pagó los boletos mientras que kula se sentaba en un asiento con vista a la calle, k se sentó a su lado, kula le devolvió la chaqueta pero k se negó, kula se acurruco en el brazo de k mientras que el simplemente pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, k le dio su boleto a kula ya que el inspector de boletos estaba cerca inspeccionándose que no hubiera un colado en el camión, cuando llegó el turno de k y kula ambos le ofrecieron sus boletos, el los miró y los rompió de una esquina, les devolvió sus boletos y kula miró detenidamente el suyo, miró los números que aparecían arriba de su boleto y recordó que cuando suman veintiuno alguien te debe un beso, se sonrojó al pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez k fuera quien le diera ese beso, comenzó a contar los números

-Ocho y ocho… dieciséis, más dos dieciocho, más tres… veintiuno…-

Kula miró sorprendida su boleto, conto de nuevo las cifras y volvió a dar veintiuno, estaba tan entusiasmada por eso que no se dio cuenta cuando k le quitó su boleto

-… Veintiuno-

K la miró a los ojos con intensidad

-¿No se supone que cuando sacas un veintiuno alguien te debe un beso?-

Kula se sorprendió de que k estuviera al tanto de eso, asintió temerosamente y vio como k se acercaba a ella

-Entonces será un honor pagar mi deuda-

K se acercó a kula y la beso, kula se sorprendió al sentir que el beso de k era dulce, cuidadoso, tierno incluso, se separaron y kula vio como en el rostro de k aparecía una sonrisa traviesa

-Mi deuda esta saldada-

Kula iba a decir algo pero su parada llegó, k se levantó y tocó el timbre del camión para que se detuviera, ambos bajaron del camión y se dirigieron al apartamento de k en silenció, al llegar k sacó sus llaves y abrió las puertas del apartamento, al entrar lo primero que vieron fue que no había nadie en la casa

-¿A dónde habrán ido?- preguntó k

-Tal vez fueron al centro comercial- sugirió kula

-Lo que sea, será mejor que de des una ducha antes de que te enfermes-

Kula asintió, fue a la habitación de whip y encontró su mochila encima de su cama, sacó su cambio de ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, al entrar se quitó su ropa quedando desnuda, se adentró en la regadera y abrió la llave de agua caliente, al instante sintió un alivio al sentir el contacto del agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo mojado y frio, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de calor cuando de pronto sintió unas manos tomar su cintura por atrás, asustada se giró para encarar a quien fuera que sea que la estaba tocando, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a k desnudo con ella en la ducha

-¡¿Qué estas…?!-

-Shhh, hay que ahorrar agua ¿no?-

-Eso no significa que tu…-

-Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño-

K abrazó a kula acercándola más a él, sintiendo los senos pequeños de su kula en su pecho, no sabía cómo se había armado de valor para ir a y meterse a la ducha con ella pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se sentía feliz al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de kula contra el suyo

-Kula…-

Ella lo miró a los ojos sonrojada

-Te amo-

K vio como los irises que los ojos de kula se dilataban haciéndola lucir más hermosa de lo que jamás se había imaginado, kula se acercó a él y beso su mejilla

-Yo también… desde hace mucho tiempo-

K sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su kula, estaba feliz de escuchar que ella también lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, se lo repetía cada día de su miserable vida y el simplemente no le respondía o le decía cosas hirientes, se sintió morir al saber que su pequeña kula siempre había estado ahí para él mientras que él simplemente se lamentaba por su vida sin darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de perder a su pequeña kula, la separó de su pecho y la beso en los labios, había sido un estúpido por no reconocer sus sentimientos hacia kula desde un principio, pero había logrado darse cuenta de la verdad antes de que otro se la hubiera arrebatado por completo, se separó del beso y la miró intensamente a los ojos

-Kula yo…quero… quiero hacerte mía-

Kula lo miró sin poder creer en sus palabras, k le estaba diciendo que quería que fuera suya pero…

-Yo siempre he sido tuya- le sonrió tiernamente

Esas palabras bastaron para que k cerrara la llave del agua cargando a kula entre sus brazos y la llevara hasta su habitación, la recostó en su cama y se colocó encima de ella

-K vamos a mojar tu cama-

-No me importa-

Kula iba a protestar pero k la silenció con un beso aturdidor arrebatándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, k descendió sobre kula dejando a su paso besos regados por todas partes, llegó a los senos de kula y se maravilló al ver que estaban un poco erectos y brillando con su color rosa, no puso resistir la tentación y los beso, los mordió gentilmente y los probó hasta el cansancio, sentía su miembro dolerle, pidiéndole atención, separó un poco las piernas de kula y ella se tensó, k la miró sonriendo, diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaría bien, kula se relajó un poco y k se posó en su entrada, le dio una última irada a kula y adentró en ella lentamente tratando de no lastimarla pero eso era inevitable ya que ella era virgen, algo que agradecía en secreto ya que si se enteraba que alguien más había osado poner sus manos en su pequeña kula solo kami sabría o que le esperaba a ese imbécil por meterse con lo que es suyo, sintió como kula lo aceptaba por completo, la miró y vio una pequeña gota abandonar su ojos derecho, la besó en la mejilla y kula abrió sus ojos, perecía que estaba soportando las ganas de llorar, su corazón se contrajo de dolor, la besó en la frente, en su mejilla derecha y por último en los labios, kula se fue relajando en el beso, k aprovechó para comenzar a moverse, kula gemía de dolor pero también de placer, k aumentó el ritmo hasta lograr que kula gritara literalmente de placer pidiéndole más, su pecho se hincho de orgullo al saber que kula lo estaba disfrutando y le pedía más, sintió como estaba próximo a llegar pero kula se adelantó y gritó su nombre haciéndolo resonar por toda la cuidad, k llegó después de ella y derramó toda su esencia en ella, se derrumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él cubriéndose a ambos con la sábana, kula reposaba tranquilamente entre sus brazos dormida mientras que él observándola se dejó llevar por el sueño.


End file.
